Iris Stilvis
by Labrise
Summary: Iris adore les potions, les sortilèges et la métamorphose, se débrouille plutôt bien défense et en quidditch mais là où elle excelle c'est en imprévu et ennuis qui lui tombe dessus ! On dit que c'est de famille et bien c'est sans doute vrai !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. excepter ceux de mon invention. Et je la remercie de nous laisser vivre un peu plus dans son monde à chaque chapitre !

L'histoire commence pendant les vacances entre la quatrième et la cinquième année de Harry.

Sur ce bonne lecture =)

Prologue:

Elle attendait dans cette ruelle sombre de Londres, c'est là qu'elle ferait le geste le plus terrible de sa vie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix c'était soit ça, soit la laisser en pâture a Voldemort et ça il en était pas question ! Alors oui, ce serait difficile de laisser Iris à Cara mais moins que de la voir mourir.

Dans un crac sonore apparu une jeune femme très élégante. Elle avait des yeux clairs, d'un bleu presque blanc. Un nez fin et gracile, des joues blanches presque pâles, on aurait dit qu'elle cultivait sa propre pâleur. Des cheveux châtains clairs, avec quelques boucles blondes. Elle était grande, mince et élancée. Elle était jolie sans être belle, une jeune femme normale si ce n'est son penchant pour le noir et blanc. Son chapeau noir décoré d'une rose blanche accessoirisait une robe au bustier de dentelle noir sur un fond de satin blanc, et la jupe de mousseline noire. Elle dénotait parmi ses compatriotes sorciers et sorcières mais s'en foutait comme de sa première potion.

"Lily ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Cara ! Chut ! Je ne suis pas censée être là ! réprimanda-t-elle

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle, tu me connais moi et la discrétion... "

Elle fit un léger sourire puis enchaîna :

"Lily, pourquoi tous ces mystères, et que fais tu avec une petite fille avec toi par ce froid ?!

\- Cara, souffla-t-elle, j'ai un énorme service a te demander et il va pourtant falloir que tu sois discrète pour une fois."

Et Lily invita sa meilleure amie a s'asseoir sur le banc proche d'elles, et lui raconta sa vie, son histoire depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. L'accouchement d'Iris un mois après sa sortie de Poudlard, pourquoi elle et James n'en avais jamais parler et pourquoi aujourd'hui elle devait la lui confier, la prophétie sur son cadet, et le danger qui planait sur eux quatre. Voldemort ne tarderai plus et si elle avait une chance de sauver son fils de la mort ce n'était pas le cas pour Iris.

"Mais Lily, si tu peux sauver Harry, pourquoi pas la petite ?

\- Je ne peux sauver qu'un enfant Cara, pleura-t-elle, et je mourrais en le sauvant, Je ne pourrais donc pas recommencer. Et tu sais maintenant pourquoi Harry doit survivre, J'en meurt déjà de la laisser mais si je veux qu'elle vive , et qu'elle puisse profiter de la paix que son frère peut apporter je n'ai qu'un seul choix ! L'éloigner de ce monstre. Et du danger de cette prophétie.

\- Tu n'as rien dis au professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Tu sais, Cara, il ne nous protège que pour pouvoir vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de méchant mais on ne peut sauver tout le monde... Et ma fille n'est pas tout le monde !

\- Lily, je sais pas si j'y arriverai, comment vais je déjà expliquer que j'ai une fille !

\- Techniquement, elle n'existe pas Cara, James et moi nous en sommes assurer. J'ai caché ma grossesse à Poudlard et nous ne l'avons jamais déclaré, tu comprends si nous voulions faire des études... Seul Rémus qui était là a l'accouchement, qui l'a gardé pendant nos cours le sait et il nous a juré le secret. Cependant James a réussi a se procurer des papiers et les a fait faire au nom de Iris Stilvis. Tu comprends... ça ne peut être que toi ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé les James et Peter mais c'est ce qui nous sauve en quelques sorte. Tu es notre meilleur chance de sauver notre fille Carline ! Je t'en prie ! Elle n'a que trois ans, elle se souviendra à peine de nous ! murmura Lily les larmes aux yeux. Si j'avais une autre solution je ne t'aurais pas mise au pied du mur ainsi et j'aurais garder ma fille auprès de moi..."

Cara pris son amie dans ses bras, et la laissa pleurer tout son soul. Au bout de quelques minutes elle lui murmura :

"Pour la première fois de ma vie je vais me comporter en Griffondor, et pour ta serpentarde préférée c'est pas une mince affaire ! Oui, ma Lily je la prendrais comment pourrais-je refuser ? Et puis la France c'est pas si loin ! Je l'élèverai là-bas loin de l'Angleterre et de ce monstre, je la protégerai aussi longtemps que je vivrais ma Lily, je te le promets !

\- Cara ! C'est important ! Elle ne doit jamais savoir qui elle est ! A ses 17 ans elle recevra une lettre de James et moi lui expliquant tout. Mais d'ici la elle devra tout ignorer. Pour son bien, pour qu'elle ne court aucun danger. Si Harry est fils unique pourquoi chercher une grande sœur !

\- Je comprends Lily, je ne lui dirais rien, promis !"

Alors Lily se leva, serra sa petite fille dans ses bras puis tandis un grand sac à son amie, puis après une dernière larme, un dernier au revoir et un dernier sourire s'éloigna de sa petite fleur et disparu de la vie de sa fille a tout jamais !

C'était le 30 octobre 1981, et le lendemain, la vie bascula a tout jamais pour tout les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne !


	2. La Lettre

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. exceptés ceux de mon invention. Et je la remercie de nous laisser vivre un peu plus dans son monde a chaque chapitre!

Chapitre 1: La lettre

"IRIS ! IRIIIIIS ! Lève toi ! Debout ! On doit être prêtes pour dix heure ma chérie ! Et il nous reste encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de prendre le train ! Alors je veux te voir en bas dans cinq minutes top sablier pour ton petit déjeuner !

\- Oui, Tant'line ! J'arrive !"

Se redressant brusquement sur son lit, Iris se précipita en bas un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait retomber en enfance le jour de son anniversaire, elle savait que son petit déjeuner préféré l'attendais sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait dix sept ans aujourd'hui, alors elle ne portait plus la Traces ! Elle pourrait ainsi utiliser sa magie autant qu'elle le voudrait alors se lever à sept heures lui importait peu. Elle passa devant des emplacements de cadre vide, sa mère et elle les avait enlevés hier. Quels fou rires elles avaient eut toutes les deux, en la revoyant à trois puis quatre ou cinq ans et plus encore. Elle avait cependant peu changé excepter sa taille. Les cheveux roux, un visage plein de taches de rousseur et des yeux noisettes.

"Ah ma chérie ! Joyeux anniversaire ! lui dis sa tante quand elle arriva dans la cuisine.

\- Merci Tant'line, souri Iris en l'embrassant sur la joue comme tout les matins,

\- Mange ton petit déjeuner avant que ton lait ne refroidisse ensuite tu iras lire ton courrier il y a une lettre pour toi"

Iris s'assit sur la chaise et ne remarqua pas le regard triste de sa tante. Elle dévora avec délectation son petit déjeuner, puis partie se laver avant de regarder cette fameuse lettre. Quand elle fut propre fraîche et maquillée, elle s'assit sur le seul fauteuil qu'elle n'emportait pas en Angleterre pour lire sa lettre.

Qu'était ce donc ? Ses amies lui avaient jamais parler de lettre pour leur dix sept ans alors elle doutait que ça vienne du ministère. Elle ne portait pas le sceau de Poudlard sa prochaine école, ni celui de Beauxbâtons donc ce n'était pas pour ses études. En regardant bien le papier avait l'air vieux et défraîchit, l'enveloppe était relativement épaisse ceci dis. L'adresse n'était pas claire d'ailleurs : A Iris Stilvis. Seulement son nom et prénom c'était peu courant, elle n'en avait jamais reçut de comme ça a vrai dire. Sa curiosité piqué à vif, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortie un très longue lettre. Elle ne reconnu pas l'écriture mais celle était belle et apaisante :

 _"_ _ _Ma chère Iris__

 _ _Tu ne me connais sans doute pas mais moi je te connais bien, tu dois avoir beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Tu avais trois ans et ce jour là j'ai fais le choix le plus dur toute__ _ _nos vie à toutes les deux__ _ _. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi mais sache juste que je t'aime très fort et que jamais, jamais je n'ai cesser de penser a toi !__

 _ _Lorsque nous t'avons laissé a Cara, ton père et moi n'étions que des vies en sursis. Je ne doute pas que tu connaisses Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, celui-ci en a après notre famille. Enfin plus précisément après ton petit frère, il possède selon certaines sources le pouvoir de le vaincre et il est donc un obstacle à éliminer.__

 _ _Ma petite fleur, je n'ai eu d'autre choix pour te mettre à l'abri que de te confier à ma meilleure amie qui je le sais t'élèvera comme sa propre fille. Ton père et moi étions connus et nous ne pouvions rester avec toi sans te mettre en danger. Alors nous sommes resté auprès de ton frère pour vous donnez le plus de chances possible à tous les deux.__

 _ _A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre tu es majeure et notre plan a réussi me rendant très fière de toi et de Cara, car se cacher de Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas une mince affaire ! Mais je savais que ma Cara y arriverait. Bon je te laisse ma petite fleur je laisse la plume à ton père.__ _"_

L'écriture se fit moins soignée mais tout aussi lisible

 _"_ _ _Ma fille__

 _ _Il m'est difficile de mettre des mots sur tout ça. Comment t'expliquer que ta mère et moi avons du nous séparer de notre si précieux secret. Je dois dire que ne pas être fière__ _ _d'être ton père a été difficile a ta naissance mais je crois que ta mère et moi n'avons jamais fait meilleur choix.__

 _ _Tu sauras bien vite de quoi il retourne, alors je ne m'étendrais pas dessus. J'ai quelques recommandation a te donner toute fois. Quand tu rentreras en Angleterre, si je ne doute pas de la capacité d'Albus a garder ton frère en vie, je doute plus de sa capacité a préserver la vie des autres.__

 _ _Quoiqu'il advienne ne pense jamais que ta vie ne vaut pas celle d'Harry ! Jamais !__ _ _Tu es depuis notre disparition sa seule famille.__

 _ _Prend soin de toi.__

 _ _James & Lily Potter__

 _ _P.S.: Nous te laissons quelques photos de notre petite famille avec cette lettre.__ _"_

Iris replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche, puis elle relâcha les larmes qu'elle avait jusque la contenue. Effondrée sur le fauteuil elle n'entendis pas celle qui l'avait élevé approcher. Celle-ci pris sa pupille dans ses bras et lui parla doucement de tout et de rien. Quand Iris se fut calmé après une heure de larmes, Carline pris sa baguette conjura une serviette fraîche et épongea la figure de sa presque fille.

"Tu ressembles à ta mère, ma chérie. Tu as sa sensibilité et son éternel sourire. Même ce jour là la dernière chose que j'ai vu d'elle fut son magnifique sourire. Pourtant, comme toi aujourd'hui elle venait de pleurer dans mes bras. Elle vous aimait, toi et ton frère, plus que tout, à tel point qu'elle était prête à mourir pour Harry, et a se séparer de toi pour que tu vives.

\- Tant'line pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?... pleura Iris

\- Parce que Lily me l'a demandé et je pense qu'elle avait raison à ce sujet, tu aurais, sans faire attention, révélé ton identité. Pas volontairement mais en étant fière de ton frère, te souviens tu combien de fois on a parlé de lui ? Même quand Fleur est revenue et qu'elle a passé quelques jours ici, aurais-tu pu ne PAS lui dire que ce Harry, qu'elle admire tant, était ton frère. Je ne pense pas. Alors ne le regrette pas, après tout je crois que les secrets on sauvé ta vie. Nuança-t-elle

\- Dis, souffla Iris, tu le savais que j'allais la recevoir cette lettre, c'est pour ça qu'on déménage en Angleterre ?

\- Oui ma puce. Je te connais et je suis convaincu que maintenant que tu sais que tu as un frère tu veux le voir n'est ce pas ?"

Cette question fis sourire Iris et elle lui répondit en se levant :

"Évidemment Tant'line, il est ce qu'il me reste de mes parents. Lui comme moi avons grandi sans les connaître. Et puis il est hors de question que je laisse mon petit frère sauver le monde sans au moins être a ses cotés ! Se reprit elle

\- Et bien dans ce cas ! Mets ton manteau nous sommes parties !"

Le voyage du sud de la France jusqu'à Paris dura trois heures , et Iris en profita pour réfléchir a ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle était la sœur de Harry Potter, elle s'appelait en fait Iris Potter, elle qui admirait tant celui ci n'était autre que sa seule famille restant. Ironique non ? Mais plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle avait envie de connaître ce frère. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne la rejetterait pas. Elle s'était faite a l'idée de quitter ses meilleurs amies et d'en avoir d'aussi bonne là-bas, et puis les hiboux volaient bien jusqu'en France.

"Tant'line, murmura-t-elle, pourquoi doit on prendre les transports moldu ? ça irait pas plus vite en portoloin ?

\- Hum, bonne question, je dirais qu'il y a longtemps j'ai appris d'une amie que pour être discret valait mieux voyager par des voies inattendues. Dit-elle avec malice"

Iris pensa en effet qu'aucun sorciers n'irai rechercher quelqu'un dans un transport moldu. Elle profita du reste du voyage pour regarder les photos que ses parent lui avaient laissé. Sur chacune d'elle il y avait une femme rousse aux yeux vert et un homme brun décoiffé à lunettes. Elle se dit que le bébé ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

L'arrivée à Paris se fit dans le calme, après un changement de gare puis un autre long voyage elles arrivèrent à Londres relativement tard dans la soirée. Puis sa tante leur fit prendre un taxi pour les arrêter à la seule adresse qu'elle connaissait : le square Grimmaurd. Quand toutes deux eurent fait trois fois le tour du square elles se dirent que soit le numéro douze avait disparu soit elles étaient toutes deux victimes d'hallucination.

Mais cependant mût par un instinct providentiel Carline levant la tête et vis quatre sorciers approcher en balais volant. Elle et Iris étant déjà dans l'ombre, elle sortie sa baguette et se dirigea dans un coin sombre. Elles attendirent là qu'un homme s'avance du square et brandisse une sorte de briquet vers un lampadaire, elle le reconnut. Carline dit alors a Iris de resté caché jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle et de garder sa baguette prête. Elle s'avança et appela alors :

"Rémus ?"

L'homme se retourna surpris et brandis sa baguette en direction de Carline. Celle-ci en signe de non agressivité déposa sa baguette à terre mais le regretta quand elle vis trois autres sorciers s'approcher baguette levées avec plus ou moins l'air amical. Cependant elle avança un peu plus dans la lumière et dit:

"Rémus Lupin ? C'est bien toi ?"

Cette fois ci l'homme sembla la reconnaître, et baissa légèrement sa baguette :

"Carline ? Carline Stilvis ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi Rémus. Dit-elle clairement

\- Que fais tu là ? A cette heure ci ?

\- Ça fais trois heures que je cherche la maison de Sirius mais je commençais à désespérer.

\- Comment ça commençait ? intervint un homme défiguré avec un étrange œil.

\- Tu as disparus depuis quatorze ans et tu réapparais comme ça, du jour au lendemain comment être sur que c'est bien toi ? éluda Lupin

\- Je t'en prie Rémus, teste moi, laisse moi te prouver que je suis bien la meilleur amie de Lily ! dit elle avec force."

Les autres sorciers étonnés regardèrent Rémus avec surprise. Cependant celui-ci se retourna d'un bond en entendant :

"La meilleure amie de ma mère Rémus ?"

En effet en entendant les parole de Carline, apparu de derrière Rémus un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans.

"Harry ! Tu ne devais en aucun cas te montrer ! " reprocha Rémus

Tout les sorciers présents se rapprochèrent et formèrent et un barrière devant lui. Carline pris alors une décision.

"Iris, approche ma chérie."

A ces mots, celle ci s'approcha de sa tante, et sous la surprise de tous, Rémus paru s'effondrer. Se soutenant à une jeune femme au cheveux roses, il répétait sans cesse.

"Dites moi qu'elle n'a pas dis Iris, dites le moi !

\- Rémus je sais que tu la connais ! Tu es le seul, elle me l'a dis quand elle me l'a confiée"

Rémus tourna sa tête, et baissa sa baguette, et à la surprise de ses voisins s'approcha de la jeune fille à coté de Carline. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit haut et fort :

"J'en prends toute la responsabilité, mais on les fait rentrer toutes les deux

\- Impossible Rémus, je ne tolérerai pas que tu mettes tout le monde en danger! On ne sait pas qui elles sont !

\- Moi je le sais, Maugrey ! Et si il faut faire un serment sorcier pour les faire entrer je le ferai sans hésiter !

\- Dis pas de bêtises Rémus, dit le dernier homme, il était noir avec une boucle à son oreille et tout de même impressionnant, explique nous simplement

\- Reprends ta baguette Cara. Non Kingsley, pas tant qu'elles seront pas en sécurité à l'intérieur elles sont presqu'aussi importante qu'Harry et je ne les mettrait pas plus longtemps en dangers tous les trois."

Disant ça il se tourna vers Carline et lui dit :

"Carline, Iris lisez ce petit mot.

\- NON REMUS ! cria Maugrey, Stupefix! "

Tout le monde fut stupéfait de la réaction de l'ancien auror cependant Cara réagis plus vite que les autres :

"Protego ! " Lança t'elle arrêtant ainsi le sortilège.

Rémus se retourna alors baguette levé et dis :

"Cela suffit maintenant ! Si des je dois rendre des comptes je le ferai mais uniquement à Albus maintenant Harry approche !"

Personne ne broncha plus, Harry lut le parchemin et vis apparaître sous ses yeux médusés un bâtiment au beau milieu des autres. Ce fut dans un silence pesant que le petit groupe s'avança et rentra dans la maison.

"Tu sais où est la cuisine Cara ? Conduis donc ces jeunes gens là bas. Nous te suivons ne t'inquiète pas"

Ils passèrent devant un rideau puis descendirent vers une salle encore illuminé d'où l'on percevait des bruits de conversation. Quand Carline entra dans la pièce tout le monde se tut, puis un homme brun se leva les yeux hésitant entre apeurés et étonnés. Puis il y eu des hoquets de stupeur quand Iris entra. Quand tout le monde fut entré. L'homme stupéfié dit :

"C'est impossible, tu as disparu en même temps qu'eux ! Carlie ! C'est pas possible ça peut pas être toi ! Rémus j'hallucine c'est ça ?

\- Non Sirius. C'est bien elle."

Sirius s'approcha alors de Carline, leva une main vers son visage les yeux perdu dans les siens et une larme se perdit dans sa barde naissante.

"Sirius, peux tu attendre s'il te plaît, je crois qu'Iris et moi devons des explications.

\- En effet ! éructa Maugrey

\- Bien, Iris commençons par nous asseoir, nous somme parties depuis neuf heures ce matin et je dois avouer qu'une bonne chaise me ferait du bien.

\- Oui bien sur, dit une petite femme replète au cheveux roux et aux yeux bienveillants en leur désignant gentillement deux chaises

\- Bon ça va être plus simple si on répondait a vos questions. Donc je vous écoute, dis Carline en regardant Sirius bien en face

\- Qui êtes vous ? cria Maugrey avec sont emportement habituel

\- Je suis Carline Stilvis, j'étais une condisciple de Sirius et Remus, répondit posément Carline, et voici ma pupille Iris Stilvis.

\- Où étais tu toute ces années, Carline, après la mort de Lily et James je t'ai cherché mais en vain demanda Lupin

\- En France, je devais mettre le secret de Lily et James en sécurité, précisa t elle

\- Un secret de James ! C'est quoi ça encore, cria l'évadé

\- Je suis désolé Sirius mais ce n'est pas a moi de t'en parler

\- Et c'est à qui dans ce cas ? demanda un Harry très intéressé

\- A moi, posa Iris d'une voix blanche"

Elle ferma les yeux pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et se tourna vers Harry :

"Quoiqu'en pense les autres j'aimerai que tu lises cette lettre, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre reçu le matin même, tu seras d'ailleurs le seul a pouvoir la lire. Toutes questions attendront que tu ais terminé"

Harry prit la lettre qu'Iris lui tendait, et se mis à la lire. On le vit alors perdre de ses couleurs ainsi que des larmes apparaître. Sa lecture terminé, il rendit la lettre à sa propriétaire. Il fixa les yeux d'Iris mais tint le silence.

« Très bien, maintenant qu'Harry a prit connaissance de cette lettre, je peux répondre a vôtre question. Je m'appelle Iris Stilvis, enfin c'est comme ça qu'on me connaît mais en réalité je suis Iris Potter, la sœur aînée d'Harry »

A cette annonce Sirius Black sombra dans l'inconscience.


	3. Une soirée bien remplie

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. exceptés ceux de mon invention. Et je la remercie de nous laisser vivre un peu plus dans son monde à chaque chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : Une soirée bien remplie

\- "Quoi !" cria la plupart des personnes présentes

Tout le monde fixa Iris, sauf Carline qui elle s'approcha de Sirius. Elle sortie sa baguette puis murmura :

"Enervatum ! Sirius reprends-toi, le tombeur de ces dames serait-il devenus un peu fragile ? sourie-t-elle

\- Douze ans d'Azkaban ne favorise jamais la stabilité de l'esprit, dit Rémus qui s'était approché

\- Quoi ! Oh je crois que j'ai raté quelques chapitres ! Allez les maraudeurs racontez moi tout ! Et où est Peter ? "

* * *

Pendant ce temps Iris s'était approché de son frère, ils se dévisagèrent. Comme Fleur le lui avait dit il était plutôt mignon, brun, ébouriffé, pas très grand. Pendant ce temps un jeune fille brune s'approcha de l'adolescent.

"Harry, Harry, répéta t elle le secouant légèrement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous causer autant de problèmes. dis Iris

\- Si tu es réellement ce que tu prétend être, alors ne t'excuse pas, Harry n'a jamais eu de famille, enfin de famille convenable. Je ne peux pas dire que sa Tan…

\- Hermione ! Arrête de raconter ma vie s'il te plaît. Je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul ! l'interrompit Harry.

\- Humpff ! répliqua Hermione"

Ceci dit, elle s'assis à côté de son ami. Iris fis le tour de la pièce des yeux. Au fond près de la cuisinière, elle vit sa tante la tête entre les mains qui écoutait Rémus et Sirius. Pas très loin se tenait un elfe qui exprimait de façon incompréhensible dans son torchon, des mots indistincts. Plus proche d'elle se trouvait les trois personnes qu'elle avait déjà vu devant la maison, mais aussi énormément de roux, une jeune, très jolie, deux grand lascars qui se ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau, un homme d'âge mûr qui serrait une femme du même âge dans ses bras, et un grand à l'air un peu gauche ainsi que près d'Harry la jeune femme brune aux yeux intelligents. C'est là qu'elle se demanda leur prénom a eux tous.

"Bon, dit elle, avant que l'on continue autant qu'on se présente, n'est ce pas ! Moi c'est Iris Stilvis enfin Potter en réalité, et vous ?

\- Moi c'est Hermione, comme tu viens de l'entendre, je suis une amie d'Harry... enfin c'est tout de même surréaliste, on se présente comme si de rien était.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de ce regarder en fléreur de faïence comme dit Tant'line, soupira-t-elle

\- Moi je l'aime bien cette fille, dit un des rouquins, elle me fait rire. Moi c'est Ron Weasley, je connais Harry depuis notre premier compartiment dans le train pour Poudlard.

\- Enchantée, sourit Iris

-Tu m'étonnes Ron, dit un des jumeaux

\- Que tu l'aimes bien, finis l'autre, Nous c'est Fred

\- Et Georges, continua celui-ci, ou moi c'est Fred

\- Et moi Georges, ria celui-là, on ne sait jamais.

\- Enchantée, ria Iris, dîtes, ils sont toujours comme ça?

\- Toujours, répondit la jolie rousse, moi c'est Ginny, et comme les deux idiots on est des Weasley. Le dernier a avoir parlé c'est Fred, lui murmura-t-elle

\- Enchanté Ginny, j'en déduis que vous avez tous la même marque de fabrique ?

\- Ceci est exact, sourit l'homme, Molly et moi en sommes les parents. Enchanté de te connaître moi c'est Arthur. Dis moi tu connais quelques chose aux Moldus?

-Arthur c'est pas le moment, le réprimanda sa femme, dis moi jeune fille tu dois avoir faim ?

\- Oui mais ne vous dérangez pas Madame Weasley, je suis sur que Tant'line a prévu quelque chose pour nous.

\- Que nenni mademoiselle, il n'est pas né celui qui partira de là où je suis sans être repus, s'exclama Mme Weasley

\- Vous avez raison, Molly, dit Sirius qui s'était approché, et puis il est hors de question qu'elles dorment ailleurs qu'ici. Non, Carlie, je te connais, ne dis rien, votre place est ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Et puis il va falloir mettre Albus au courant.

\- Je sais, et j'ai pas franchement hâte, soupira Carline

\- Tu ne devrais pas, Carline, il a beaucoup changé depuis quinze ans, dis Rémus, le meurtre des parents d'Harry l'a touché plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Et même s'ils garde toujours des secrets pour chacun, il partage plus, que ce soit avec nous où avec Severus.

\- Severus ? s'étonna Carline. Mais il a pris la marque à la sortie de Poudlard ! Comment peut il être dans l'ordre ! s'écria t elle

\- Dumbledore a ses raisons, Madame Stilvis, dit Kingsley, et ce n'est pas à nous d'en débattre. Rogue joue double jeu mais pour qui ceci est à la discrétion du directeur.

\- Comme dit mon ancien collègue, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, "Vigilance constante"!

\- En effet, Tonks, et tu devrais le suivre plus souvent, ça t'éviterais bien des problèmes ! D'ailleurs vous devriez tous le faire ! Pour ma part je ne sais toujours pas si leur histoire est vrai ou non ! Ronchonna t il

\- Du calme, du calme, pas besoin s'énerver Alastor, dit Tonks

\- En parlant de calme, profita Mme Weasley, il serait temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher ! Harry, mon chéri, va avec Ron ton lit est déjà fait. Iris, ma puce, je vais faire ton lit dans la chambre des filles il y a de la place. Il y a peu de pièces habitables, je suis désolée, grimaça t elle. Pour vous madame Stilvis...

\- Je m'occupe de trouver un pièce pour Carlie, la coupa Sirius, merci Molly."

Tout le monde se retourna et regarda Sirius avec étonnement.

"Nous avons a parler je pense, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- S'il le faut, dit Carline"

Et sur ces paroles, Maugrey, Kingsley et Tonks prirent soit la cheminette ou sortirent pour rentrer chez eux. Le reste de la maisonnée, somme toute, fatigués filèrent dans leur salle de bain, afin de se changer. En refermant sa porte, Iris vit que sa tante étant entraînée par Sirius sans en être vraiment mécontente, enfin son sourire parlait pour elle. En se retournant elle vit qu'Hermione et Ginny l'attendait assises sur leur lit. Iris pris le dernier disponible et s'y assis elle aussi :

"Alors les filles ! que me vaut ces regards curieux, dit elle malicieuse, je vous écoute !

\- Ah ah ah, les garçons ont raison ! rigola la petite rousse. J'en reviens pas tu arrives là comme un cheveu sur une potion et t'es acceptée comme ça, c'est fou tout de même !

\- Ah ça, je pense que c'est dû à ma ressemblance avec ma mère, son portrait si j'en crois Tant'line, alors croire a notre l'histoire n'est pas difficile je présume, sourit elle

\- En effet, la ressemblance avec Harry n'est pas flagrante, remarqua Hermione.

\- Tant mieux, je crois que ma tante, veux garder mon ascendance secrète, ça m'ennuie un peu d'ailleurs, j'vais avoir du mal à expliquer pourquoi je vous côtoies autant, j'ai vraiment envie de le connaître ce petit frère !

\- Tu sais en ce moment, il est pas drôle Harry, comme Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, il est plus taciturne et renfermé qu'avant. Heureusement que tu es arrivée sinon je suis certaine que Ron et moi, nous serions fait reprocher le peu d'information de nos lettres.

\- A ce point ? s'étonna la nouvelle

\- Tu sais, Harry, a été élevé chez votre tante moldue, Vernon et Pétunia détestent tout ce qui attrait à la magie, alors il n'est pas très heureux d'y retourner ou d'être tenu à l'écart.

\- Ah, mais c'est tout de même son neveu, elle est si dure que ça ? demanda Iris

\- Et bien... Bien que maintenant il ait une chambre, avant l'arrivée des lettre pour Poudlard il dormait dans un placard, alors même s'il n'en parle plus tant que ça, ça ne doit pas être facile la vie là-bas.

\- En effet. Pff j'en ai raté des choses, mais maintenant que je suis là ça va changer, je suis majeure alors peut être qu'il pourra venir vivre avec nous.

\- Ben si ton ascendance est secrète, non, parce que le ministère se poserait trop de questions ...

\- Ah j'y avais pas pensé ! Faut que j'en parle a Tant'line, on peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Je ne laisserai pas mon frère seul dans cette maison s'il n'est pas heureux ! affirma Iris. Bon les filles, ch'ais pas pour vous mais moi je vais dodoter ! Je suis épuisé, bailla t elle, on reparle de tout ça demain ?

\- Ouaip ! Bonne nuit les filles! dit Ginny en s'insérant sous les couvertures

\- Bonne nuit ! répondirent les deux autres"

La nuit fut courte pour beaucoup de monde au square Grimaurd.

* * *

Au réveil, Iris sentit l'arrivée d'un mal de tête, la raison elle la connaissait: une de ses bonne vieille insomnies ! La soirée a été rude, la pseudo rencontre avec Harry, la connaissance de ses amis. Le comportement de sa tante avec Sirius, l'agressivité de Maugrey, la gentillesse de Mme Weasley, bref, trop de choses pour son esprit éveillé. Vers sept heures elle se décida à se lever et a descendre dans la cuisine boire quelque chose. En descendant les escaliers, elle vit de la lumière dans la pièce.

En y entrant , elle vit Harry assis près de la cheminée. Iris s'approcha et l'appela doucement :

"Harry!

\- Oh ! ah Iris c'est toi ! dit il surpris. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivée. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme toi je pense, dit elle, mal et peu.

\- Je vois, fit il dans un soupir"

Puis un silence s'installa, il n'était pas dérangeant ce silence juste un peu inconnu, un peu comme eux deux finalement se dit elle.

"Tu te rends compte, murmura t elle, hier on ne se connaissait pas et nous voilà frère et sœur.

\- Ouais, soupira t il, ne le prends pas mal mais je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

\- Pourquoi ça ? fit elle surprise

\- Tout ceux qui s'approche de moi mettent leurs vie en danger, et maintenant que j'ai une famille, il faut croire que je ne veux plus la perdre. dit il dans un souffle

\- Harry, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou un sœur et du jour au lendemain j'en ai un, je sais enfin qui sont mes parents. Et pour couronner le tout, ce fameux frère est celui qui a battu ma meilleure amie au tournoi des trois sorciers !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben Fleur, citrouille, la candidate de Beauxbâtons c'est ma meilleur amie. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Tu as sauvé Gabrielle alors elle a une dette envers toi. Elle m'avait dis que tu étais mignon, bon pas autant que son copain mais mignon tout de même ! Et elle avait pas tord !

\- Ah ... soupira t il, si ça t'ennuie pas j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose. Je suis pas très fier de cette victoire.

\- Ah, Fleur m'avait dis qu'il y avait eu un drame je ne pensais pas que tu étais concerné, désolée, dit elle."

Le silence se réinstalla plus dérangeant celui ci.

"A quoi tu penses, Harry ? demanda t elle

\- A rien, soupira t il, j'ai juste mal dormi.

\- Ah..."

Au final il était agréable ce silence. Cependant Harry avait des questions a posés :

 _"_ Iris , appela t il, te souviens tu de nos parents ?"

La question désarconna Iris. Mais elle se reprit vite et choisi soigneusement ses mots :

"A vrai dire Harry, non je ne m'en souviens pas. Cependant ils m'ont laissés quelques photos. Tu veux les voir ?

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre dans la lettre. Souria t il

\- Tu n'attendais que ça si je comprend bien ! Rira Iris en lui tendant les photos

\- Je l'avoue ! Admit Harry"

Et c'est en riant qu'ils partagèrent les photos.


	4. Barbe blanche et sombre mufle

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling excepter ceux de mon invention. Et je la remercie de nous laisser vivre un peu plus dans son monde à chaque chapitre !

Chapitre 3 : Barbe blanche et sombre mufle

Lorsque Mme Weasley se réveilla, elle trouva Iris et Harry riant encore. Elle resta quelques minutes à les observer, puis se décida à les déranger. Quand elle entra, les deux adolescents se détournèrent de la cheminée et la saluèrent à son entrée. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner puis attendirent l'arrivée des autres occupant. Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait Iris vit son cadet perdre sa bonne humeur et devenir plus renfermé, plus taciturne. Ainsi Hermione avait raison Harry leur en voulait de l'avoir laisser de coter.

Quand tout le monde fut réveillé, Rémus Lupin vint chercher Iris et Carline pour leur parler à part :

« Carline, il va falloir annoncer à Dumbledore que vous êtes là. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne voit pas Iris tout de suite. Il est relativement paranoïaque en ce moment dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'Harry.

\- Ça me va. Tant qu'il n'arrive rien à Iris tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Plaida Carline

\- Bien, répondit l'homme, Albus doit venir avec Severus cette après midi pour une réunion de l'ordre du Phœnix. Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! s'empressa t il de dire coupant toutes possibles questions. Iris tu resteras avec Harry et les autres, Molly refuse catégoriquement qu'un mineur assiste aux réunions.

\- Mais… S'insurgea Iris

\- Fred et George aussi sont majeur et eux non plus ne peuvent y assister. L'arrêta Rémus

\- Ça vaut mieux comme ça Iris, apaisa Tant'line, tu pourras profiter de ce temps pour discuter avec Harry et ses amis. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont réussi à glaner quelques informations. »

Soudain on entendit un voix hurler à l'étage. Tout le monde reconnu Harry et Iris remarqua que personne ne songeait à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'escalier et repéra rapidement la pièce d'où venait les cris. Elle toqua à la porte. Les hurlements cessèrent et Iris entendis un énorme crac lorsqu'Hermione vint lui ouvrir. Elle y découvrit un rouquin affligé, une brunette triste et deux jumeaux hilarent. Harry, quant à lui, tournait le dos à la porte. Iris s'avança dans la pièce.

« Ça va ? Demanda t elle. On a entendu des cris en bas alors je me suis inquiété.

\- Oui ça va ! Éructa sèchement Harry »

Iris ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit sur le premier lit venu et raconta l'entrevue avec Rémus. Intrigué Harry se retourna et posa la question qui brûlait au lèvres d'Iris.

« Dites c'est quoi l'ordre du Phœnix ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et ce fut elle qui se lança :

« C'est l'organisation que le professeur Dumbledore a créé pour lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui. L'ordre s'est arrêter quand il a été détruit en 1981. Quand tu as annoncé son retour, l'année dernière, il a réactivé son réseau. Les parents de Ron y sont entré ainsi que Bill qui a été muté d'Égypte et Charlie fait de son mieux pour organiser une résistance en Roumanie.

\- Et ici c'est le quartier général de l'ordre, enchaîna Ron, Sirius l'a proposé a Dumbledore. Du coup depuis le début de l'été nous sommes ici a désinfecter le bâtiment. Comme maman ne veut pas qu'on entende quoique ce soit des réunions elle trouve toujours une tâche à faire. Nettoyer les rideaux, vider une armoire, tu vois le genre.

\- Mais on a réussi à glaner quelques informations tout de même ! Déclara Hermione.

\- Grâce à nos oreilles à rallonge on a pu discrètement espionner quelques réunions. Révéla Georges

\- Des oreilles à rallonge ? Questionna Iris

\- Une création des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux notre invention en sommes, elles permettent d'écouter à distance. Expliqua Fred

\- Seulement Pattenrond à joué avec et on s'est fait choppé depuis ils lancent un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte. Ria son jumeau

Hermione, Ron, Fred et Georges résumèrent leur découverte à Harry et Iris. Les recherche du QG des Mangemorts, les tours de garde de surveillance pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas déterminé. Harry suggéra que c'était peut être lui qu'on surveillait. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est là qu'Iris apprit qu'il était convoqué au ministère dans moins d'une semaine pour le patronus invoquer à Little Whinging contre les détraqueurs. Hermione haranguait que le code de la magie prévoyait ce genre de cas et qu'il n'était pas envisageable pour le ministère de le renvoyer.

L'arrivé du hibou de la Gazette de Sorcier entraîna une explication sur les allégations du ministère et la discréditation d'Harry et Dumbledore ainsi que le refus du ministère de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort. Le directeur apparu en début d'après midi et la réunion commença. Mme Weasley leur avait ordonné de vider l'armoire du salon. Ils en étaient à la moitié de l'armoire quand ceux-ci virent arriver une femme d'âge avancé a l'air sévère. En entrant dans la pièce, celle ci sembla se statufié et fixa Iris intensément. Dès qu'elle se reprit elle les invita tous à descendre.

* * *

En arrivant dans la cuisine Iris sentit une tension très forte se créer à son entré, le silence y régnait en maître, on aurait entendu un botruc se gratter. En plus de la femme qui était venu les chercher il y avait un petit homme aux cheveux blanc assis a côté d'un homme grand et austère au regard onyx. Mais celui qui impressionna le plus Iris trônait au centre de la table. Quand son regard croisa le sien elle eu l'impression d'être passée au crible. Le vieillard la fixa longtemps et elle pu le détailler. Il avait des lunettes en demi lune qui apparemment ne lui servait qu'à lire, malgré la sévérité de son regard il portait une robe émeraude clair avec des étoiles filantes brodées sur celle ci. Sa longue barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux pendait sous son menton lui donnant un age infini. Lorsque l'homme sourit la tension retomba et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus.

« Alors comme ça James et Lily m'ont caché un secret important. Dit le vieil homme. Il est étonnant que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte. Mais enfin c'est ainsi. Bienvenue Iris, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Se présenta t il. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous non plus vous ne reniez pas vos origines. Ria t il. »

Après un silence où chacun médita sa réplique il ajouta :

« Bien, bien, bien, ceci change beaucoup de choses, Professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et McGonagall je crois que nous avons un nouveau défi et une nouvelle élève. Molly je vais y aller je dois réfléchir à la nouvelle situation et organiser son intégration. Rémus, je vous félicite pour la vivacité de votre décision elle a été excellente. Bonne soirée tout le monde.

\- Bonne soirée Albus, répondit Mme Weasley

\- Nous non plus n'allons pas rester. Ajoutèrent les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall »

Les deux professeurs se levèrent mais s'immobilisèrent en remarquant l'immobilité de leur collègue. Cela faisais cinq bonne minutes que celui ci dévisageait Iris avec intensité provoquant chez elle un certain malaise. Remarquant qu'on l'observait l'homme détourna le regard, se leva et sans dire un seul mot s'éclipsa dans un froissement de cape. Après de brefs au revoirs les deux autres professeurs sortirent eux aussi.

* * *

Ils ne revirent plus aucun des professeurs dans les jours qui suivirent. Ceux-ci étaient, d'ailleurs, affreusement long, rythmé de rangement, de nettoyage ou d'autre tâches ménagères. Les seules moments qu'Iris appréciait était les dîners. L'ambiance y était joyeuse malgré la morosité des lieux et de son propriétaire. On y voyait Tonks métamorphoser son nez pour faire rire les filles ou imiter une personne connu. Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley débattaient des différents sujet abordé dans l'actualité. Sa tante, quant à elle, essayait de dérider Sirius en vain. Harry n'allait pas mieux, l'approche de l'audience l'angoissait.

Le jeudi matin, au moment de partir pour le ministère, Iris vit son frère plus pâle que jamais. Mu d'une soudaine inspiration elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le rassurer mais en vain. Elle le vit cependant lui sourire quand il referma la porte du square Grimaurd sur lui.

Il lui fut très difficile de manger quoique ce soit tellement elle angoissait pour son petit frère. Elle fut presque prise de panique quand elle appris que l'heure avait été avancé et qu'il n'était pas certain qu'Harry arrive a l'heure, encore moins pour le professeur Dumbledore. Quand Kingsley passa un coup de cheminette les prévenant qu'Harry et Dumbledore était arrivé a temps, Iris poussa un long soupir et se jura de toujours avoir au moins une heure d'avance au convocations ministériels.

Quand Harry rentra et annonça qu'il avait été innocenté, tout le monde ou presque se réjoui du verdict. Iris vit cependant sa tante lancer des regards inquiets vers Sirius. Elle se promit de tirer ça au clair.

Pour l'instant elle était surtout occupé à mieux connaître ce frère tombé du ciel. Étonnement il ne ressemblais pas aux portraits idyllique qu'on en tirait dans les journaux. Il était en colère contre tout le monde, et parfois franchement énervant. Mais avec son passé Iris pensait qu'au final c'était un peut être normal. Ron et Hermione étaient ses ombres, si l'un était dans une pièce les deux autres y étaient aussi. Cela la rendit très heureuse de voir que malgré son caractère il s'était fait deux amis fidèles. Elle en parla avec Ginny un soir :

« Dis moi Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont ils toujours aussi inséparable ?

-Oh oui ! Harry et Ron se sont rencontré dans le Poudlard express et ne se sont jamais quitté. Je crois qu'au début ils n'appréciait pas trop Hermione, enfin surtout mon frère je pense, rigola t elle, ça à beaucoup changé depuis, encore une fois, surtout pour Ron. Depuis leur première année ils ne se quittent que pour les vacances d'été.

-Et c'est chouette qu'Harry se soit fait d'aussi bons amis. Au vu de son caractère c'est même étonnant ! Confia Iris

-Ah tu as remarqué, grimaça Ginny, à vrai dire il n'était pas comme ça avant mais depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui il est exécrable. Ron et Hermione n'en peuvent plus. Je pense qu'il a du mal à supporter le meurtre de Cédric Diggory. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'a tué juste avant de revenir.

-Oui Fleur m'a raconté, dit Iris.

-En plus de ça il y a l'attaque des détraqueurs, la morosité de Sirius, ton arrivé et Ron m'a dis qu'il fait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. »

Ainsi la vie d'Harry avait été mouvementé. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance de grandir loin de tout ça. Une enfance normal en sommes et ceux qui enviaient sa célébrité devait être fou.

* * *

La routine repris son cours et chacun vaquait à ses tâches quand les hiboux apportèrent leur lettre pour Poudlard. Mme Weasley annonça qu'elle irait faire les courses pour tout le monde samedi matin. Tous les collégiens crièrent au scandale. Mais aucun n'eurent gain de cause. Excepté Iris. Plaidant que personne ne la connaissait elle réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de visiter le Chemin de Travers. Les autres, bien que légèrement boudeur pour certains et envieux pour d'autres, s'empressèrent de faire leur liste à Iris. Sentant qu'un refus ne serait très mal accepté, elle leurs demanda d'écrire leur liste en commun.

Le samedi matin arriva plus vite que prévu, le petit groupe formé par Iris, Tonks, Carline et Mme Weasley pris la cheminette pour le chaudron Baveur. En regardant la liste que ses amis avaient fait, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut être du refuser. Il y avait une tonne de friandise, fondant du chaudron, dragée surprise de chez Bertie Crochues, Chocogrenouille et tant d'autre. Elle allait dévaliser la confiserie à cette allure là. Il y avait aussi la commande particulière des jumeaux. Iris se demanda a quoi allait leur servir le pus de Bubobulb, les feuilles de Chou mordeur, la poudre d'éllebore ou encore de l'essence de murlap. Mais elle avait donné sa parole alors elle se dirigea vers L'Apothicaire.

La boutique était bien éclairé et les rayons était remplis de fiole, de sachet d'herbe séché ou encore de divers chaudrons. Iris s'approcha de la caisse et demanda les ingrédients quémandés :

« Auriez-vous l'intention de faire exploser l'école avec ces feuilles Miss Stilvis ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir demander à mes élèves de se munir de chou mordeur ni d'essence de murlap ! »

La voix sèche et sévère fit sursauter Iris. Celle ci se retourna immédiatement et reconnus le professeur Rogue.

« Professeur, salua t elle polie, je ne me souviens pas d'un quelconque interdit concernant ces ingrédients. Répliqua t elle. Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine que des choux mordeurs puissent faire exploser quoique ce soit !

-Auriez vous autant de tendance que votre cadet à la désobéissance et à l'insolence ! Railla t il

-Pas à ma connaissance mais puis je vous rappeler que la rentée des classes n'est que la semaine prochaine ! Remarqua t elle »

Le regard de Severus Rogue se fit plus sombre et inexpressif. Un moment elle cru qu'il allait la rudoyer mais il se retourna et quitta la boutique sans un mot de plus :

« Non mais quel toupet ! Souffla t elle pour elle même

-Vous n'avez pas eu de la chance Miss, généralement il ne parle a personne quand il vient ici, déclara le marchand

-Ah bon, répondit Iris, il fait vraiment froid dans le dos !

-Ah ah ah ! Ria le détaillant. Il fait cet effet la à tout le monde. »

Puis il lui tendit ses achats et Iris sorti dans la grand rue où elle retrouva sa tante en pleine discution avec le fameux professeur, décidément elle n'aurait pas la paix avec cet homme.

« Bon je fus heureux de te revoir Carline, bonne fin de journée ! Dit Rogue en s'éloignant

-Moi aussi Severus, à bientôt ! Répondit elle

-Tant'line tu le connais ?

-Ben oui ma chérie ! Nous sommes de la même promotion lui et moi.

-Il est lugubre, souligna Iris

-Il l'a toujours été, mais je l'aimais bien. Il était beaucoup moins vindicatif que ses amis. c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent et droit. Il est souvent mal compris. Bref tu as fini ? On doit encore passer chez Fleury & Bott, puis chez Madame Guipure et t'acheter un hibou longue distance je te l'ai promis. Mon dieu, on n'est pas en avance Molly va me stupéfixier ! »

Mais Mme Weasley fut tellement heureuse de les voire arriver que malgré l'heure de retard, elle les embrassa rassurée. En rentrant au square Grimaurd, Iris fut littéralement kidnappée par les jumeaux.

« Non mais vous êtes fous ! S'insurgea t elle. Question discrétion vous n'êtes pas doué !

-Pardon Iris, commença Fred

-Mais on veut pas que maman soit au courant ! Termina Georges

-Raison de plus pour ne pas me sauter dessus comme ça, j'ai déjà eu du mal à être seule pour acheter tout ça ne ruinez pas ma couverture ! »

Heureusement pour les jumeaux Iris justifia leur comportement par une envie d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Elle sentie bien que la matriarche n'était pas convaincu mais après tout ils s'étaient vendu eux même. Iris s'empressa de raconter au quatre autres son entrevue avec l'austère professeur de potion.

« Non mais quel abruti ce prof ! s'indigna Harry, On ne peut même plus faire des achats tranquille il faut qu'il soit sur notre dos.

-Du calme Harry, temporisa Hermione, après tout, lui aussi a besoin de refaire son stock avant la renté. Ce n'est peut être qu'un concours de circonstance.

-Oui mais de la à surveiller mes achats c'est tout de même un peu poussé non ? Revendiqua Iris

-Ça c'est la chauve-souris des cachots tout craché »

Il discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du dîners. Iris comprit que le professeur était honni par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard et qu'il existait une très vieille rancune entre le père d'Harry et lui. Malgré tout Iris espérait bien que les choses seraient différentes à la rentrée, les potions étaient sa matière préféré et s'il se comportait réellement comme un mufle avec ses élèves elle aurait vite fait de regretter Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Hum, hum, salut ! Vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois il y a … deux ans ! Moi ? Et bien, je m'en veux un peu pour tout dire =P . Bon trêve de bavardage, et intéressons nous à l'intéressant : le rythme de publication ! Je vais pas vous promettre un rythme régulier l'inspiration viens et va comme elle a envie mais je vous publierai chaque chapitre dès qu'il sera terminé. J'ai aussi légèrement revisité les anciens chapitres d'où vos notifications de ces derniers jours ! Voili voilou ! Au prochain chapitre !

P.S. : Excusez moi pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes qui ont du se glisser dans mes corrections ! Je vous promet que je fais de mon mieux !


End file.
